Darkness Peering
by Satyrn Rain
Summary: A vampiric Romance with an angsty twist. A 1x2 Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys, no matter how much I wished in my own sick way, I never will. Deal with it. Okay, Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and all the boys are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. Any other characters that I have made up are MINE!!! Leave them alone, they are mine to torment, mine and mine alone.  
  
  
Chapter One: A premonition  
  
  
The warning sirens flashed red, Deathscythe's alarms were going wild in alert status, warning him of the enemies that were surrounding him. He flung his arms wildly sending sprays of bullets deep into the enemy flanks, splitting up their formations.   
  
The scythe swept up in high arcs causing massive explosions across the battlefield. A blast struck him from behind making him to fall, down to one knee.   
  
A sudden attack came from behind, creating an earth shattering explosion, frying the metal and causing large pieces of the armor to bust off. He whipped around dropping his shield, lightening his load and enabling him to compensate for the weight loss.   
  
He flung the shield at his attacker causing him to explode into millions of pieces. He rose his guns planning to retaliate, only to find a sharp clicking sound in the place of bullets.  
  
The pilot bowed his head in dispair, his long bangs falling down over his eyes. Crying out in frustration, he slammed his hands down on the console causing sparks to come flying out from the mechanisms. Several loud curses could be heard by four other pilots having their own similar problems.   
  
Tears sprang to the deathscythe pilots' eyes as he realized what was inevitably going to happen. "I'm going to die," he whispered to himself, starting to cry even more. His sobs and pleas were heard by the nearby wing pilot, and his head slightly bowed, expressing the sheer frustration of the situation, trying to take in the facts and deal with the soon to be loss of his fellow pilot and friend.  
  
Deathscythe's pilot, turned and looked his enemies straight in the eyes, dropped his scythe straight to the ground. He turned his face up, and looked just in time to see, a laser cannon blast heading straight for him.   
  
An air-splitting scream split the air,   
I sat, straight up in my bed.   
  
It was a horrible dream, and once I finally slowed the beat of my heart back down to normal, I laughed to myself, realizing how silly the dream actually was. The war was over now, it had been 2 years since those awful days of not knowing if you were going to make it, and not knowing whether or not if you would come home and everyone would be there, but we had faith.   
We knew that each of us would do our jobs and that if we were careful we would make it through all right.   
  
The sun was streaming in through my window, illuminating everything. I lay back on the black cotton sheets and looked out the window at the morning, er.. afternoon sky.   
  
Now, we lived on earth with Quatre, he insisted that we stay with him, he had asked us what else his money was good for, so we decided to humor him and stay.   
  
I turned and glanced at my clock, "Damn, it's 2 already," I muttered to myself.  
  
I always slept in, the guys usually razz me about not having a job, especially when I sleep in this late. I also have to constantly remind Heero that he doesn't have a job either, but I usually end up with a bloody nose or on the floor. What a great friend.  
  
I got out of my bed and slipped on my usual "Priest" garb, tying my hair back in it's messy braid. Stumbling over all of the junk on my floor, I fell to the door, opening it and ran down the hall.   
  
"OHAYOU!" I shouted as I flung myself down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
Acting like a baka is always such fun.   
  
Quatre's shoulders flinched at the annoying sound of my voice. "Morning Duo, Do you want some breakfast?"   
I poured myself a huge bowl of cereal, adding 3 heaping spoonfuls of sugar, the breakfast of Champions. Maybe the sugar is what contributed to my daily "high", nah.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"What is it Quatre?" I asked.   
  
"You really shouldn't sleep in this late anymore, you really never do anything to make you so tired."  
  
"I know Quatre, but I am like a creature of the night," I said in a joking voice. "Don't worry I'll be just fine."  
  
I started out of the kitchen as Quatre threw an "I hope so," over my shoulder. I walked down the hall to where a sharp clicking noise could be heard from down the hall. I continued toward the sound, tip-toeing so as not to draw any attention to myself.   
  
"Heero..." I whispered to myself. The very thought of him make me weak, I know that the chance of him ever having feelings about me is like one in a million, make that a trillon, well, make that never, but I can't help the way that I feel.  
  
"Duo! Stop sneaking around and go away, I have work to do." A grumpy voice growled at me.  
  
At the sound of Heero's sharp reprimand, I jumped up and ran, startled, off down the hall. I ran into the living room, my chest heaving and me laughing at the same time. How many times had he caught me sitting outside his door? How many times? Did he know? He couldn't possibly, he would have smacked me straight, across the room. Into a wall. Or he would have tied me to the end of his buster rifle and KABBOOOM; you get the idea.   
  
After my fits of giggles stopped completely, I went back up to my room, careful not to disturb Heero, still typing away down the hall. I went to my closet, aka my floor, and picked up my jacket so that I could go out for the day. I sometimes looked for a job, and sometimes I just walked. Walked, daydreaming about everything that I would never be able to have.   
  
I loved the earth, it was so peaceful and quiet and calm, you can do anything here. After the dramatic chaos of being a gundam pilot in a war the earth is a good place to retire, even at the early age of 17. The earlier years of pain and suffering have made me come to realize just how lucky I am. Even if Heero would never feel the same toward me that I do to him, I would be happy anyway, because I am going to spend as much of my time as I can with him.   
  
He gets a little frustrated at me sometimes, but at least he is there to get frustrated, unlike solo. I miss him so much, I would have loved to known him when we grew up, but things just don't work out to our advantage all of the time do they?  
  
I continued to walk down the dusty road, tall leafy trees lined the road, creating a blanket of shadow over me. I continued walking and reached town just in time to almost get hit by a truck. This was going to be a horrible day, I could tell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Claiming  
  
Later that night, I stumbled out of a Bar, Drunker than I had been in a long time. I was going to call home and ask someone to come and get me, but I figured that the fresh cold air would do me some good.  
  
I left the town walking down the one dirt road heading back for home. I wanted to just lay into my nice warm bed and fall in an endless slumber. I knew I was going to have a monster hangover in the morning, damn it. I should stop this, I thought, drinking myself into a stupor is never going to make Heero like me.  
  
* * *  
  
Watching the drunk figure of the beautiful creature known as Duo walk down the dusty dirt road, The dark figure laughed to himself, whilst showing his fangs that glistened in the moonlight, he smiled.  
  
"Mine, " He whispered.  
  
Duo strode past him and he slipped from behind the trees, to settle in a slow pace behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked up at the sky, the big bright moon smiling down upon me, I marveled at how beautiful it is, I could never get over the beauty of the moon from the earth. It always looked like a tomb from the view of space.  
  
Stumbling along, I suddenly stopped, someone was out there. I turned, thinking there was someone behind me, but found there to be no one. I sighed a sigh of relief, and When I turned back to the front to continue along, there was a man standing directly in front of me only a few feet away.  
  
He had the most beautiful eyes, they shone in the moonlight, and his hair fell down to the lower part of his back and was a rich blonde color, I knew him. If I could only think, but my head felt strained in the confusion of the alcohol. I stood there rather dumbly, and it finally dawned on me. I spoke but one word.  
  
"Milliardo..."  
  
He closed the distance between us, and cupped my chin in his hands. A look of confusion spread across my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, barely whispering, for I was drunk and his suddenness startled me.  
  
"Claiming you, " He said. I started to stammer then, muttering incoherent phrases, and trying to pull myself away. "I..I I, I can't, lllet me go pplease," I asked him. His eyes that had such overwhelming depth held me there and I stopped struggling, feeling as if I was drowning. I could feel myself then, slipping away, drowning in those eyes, those bright crystal blue eyes, they were enchanting, yet threatened to swallow me whole. A sudden sound in the night tore our eyes apart, and then I could see them, the glistening fangs, why did I never notice them before? I gasped and he brought his mouth down to mine, hard. He was demanding, and I tried to resist, finding it impossible. His mouth was sweet, and as my struggles ceased as his kiss grew even sweeter. His tongue was demanding and I parted, letting him in to explore me. I moaned in his mouth, his sweet kisses brining forth responses that I never could have thought existed. His mouth moved off of mine, and he kissed his way down my neck, and stayed there, nuzzling, and nipping me causing me to moan loudly. He laughed, and it startled me. What was I doing? Don't I love Heero?  
  
I pulled away, slight confusion crossed his face. his face twisted from a beautiful glow, to one of hatred and anger. This sudden change in him caused a sudden change in me. This is not that Milliardo I knew. Now I feared for my life. I turned and started to run, or at least the best I could do in the state that I was in. I got no further than 5 feet, when he grabbed me from behind.  
  
"I said, that I came to claim you, and that is exactly what I am going to do,"  
  
My eyes widened in sudden horror as he spun me around, and I had another look at the elongated fangs shined back at me as he grinned. I screamed, trying to free myself, but he was stronger and flung me down to the ground on my back.  
  
I screamed as he sunk his fangs in deep and hard, the pain was unbearable. Then he began to lessen the pressure, and the pain soon changed to pleasure, as my head started to swim. It was similar to when I first looked into his eyes, only more intense and harder to get out of. It felt as if I was standing on a precipice looking out over a vast darkness, unable to see, only able to feel. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and I could feel myself falling, falling and falling until he pulled away leaving me there feeling week and drained, like a raisin that has been left out to dry in the sun.  
  
I looked up at him and his face had taken on more color than it had, had before. He smiled down at me his fangs now glinting red in the light. Red, the red of my blood, my life that he had nearly drained me. I could barely move my head, my body feeling like a ton of bricks, therefore preventing me from moving. I let out a slight groan, and he bent down, straddled my hips, lowered his face to mine, all the while grinning, and kissed me soundly on the lips. It was a brief kiss, just a slight touching of lips that left a nice smear of my blood on my lips.  
  
He sat back up, still in his straddling position, and began to remove his shirt, he unbuttoned the black cotton shirt and put it on the ground next to him. He also pulled out a very ornate knife from a sheath behind his back. I looked up at him, and he held the blade where I could see it. The handle was a black pearl, and had very intricate designs carved in the sides, as for the blade it was curved and had some sort of writing engraved in it, though I could not read it.  
  
He took the blade and made a deep cut on his chest, right above the nipple. Rich crimson blood welled out from the cut and trickled down his chest. He forced me up then, holding my head to his chest, trying to force me to drink the warm liquid. I pulled my head away from him, trying to peel my face away from him, the scarlet fluid flowing into my mouth. It spilled in my mouth and then out again, trailing it's way down my chin.  
  
After a few seconds of this, I started to loose control, I gave in, letting him hold me there and suckled on his breast. The warm flow of blood into me soon replaced the one that he had taken away, and he moaned as I started to suck harder and harder on the sweet flesh. His moans soon turned from pleasure to pain, and he flung me off of him panting. He sat back on the side of the road, and breathing heavily, looked at me.  
  
"Soon you will be mine, " he stated bluntly.  
  
"Never."  
  
"We shall see, mon cher, we shall see."  
  
I became lost then, lost in a searing pain filled darkness that threatened to envelop me, heart and soul. Then laying on the side of the road, I felt myself die. Alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The awakening  
  
My eyes opened, and I tightly shut them again, to the searing pain of the sun. I gasped at the sudden brightness of light. My headache was horrible. I tried to sit up but found myself hardly able to move, my body did not want to get up. I lay back against my pillow, and called out.  
  
"Quatre! Heero! Trowa! ANYONE!"  
  
I heard footfall coming from down the hall, and my door busted open. There stood Quatre, looking tired and annoyed.  
  
"SIT BACK! You shouldn't be moving." He scolded me; he seemed to be doing this a lot recently.  
  
"I can't move that's why I called you, the light is hurting my eyes could you please shut the curtains, I have on hell of a headache," I tried to give him a faint smile, and it seemed to not be at it's usual potency. The look that I got back from him was one of pity and deep concern.  
  
Quatre moved around the room, shutting the curtains and then coming back to help me sit up so that he could fluff my pillows. I lay back on the soft satin bed and sighed deeply. Quatre sat down on the next to me and placed his hand on mine.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked me. I took a deep breath.  
  
" I remember leaving and going to town, and drinking a whole hell of a lot, but I don't remember much after that." He looked back down at me.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." I replied, I hoped that my lie would go over well; I had no idea if he would buy it. The look on his face gave nothing away.  
  
The events of last night played themselves over and over in my head. I couldn't believe that it had happened at all. I felt empty, oh so empty, like I had no life left in me, and according to what I remember I really didn't.  
  
I could feel a single tear leak out and roll down my face, and I tried to hastily brush it away before he would notice.  
  
* * *  
  
I watched Duo, and he thought that I did not know that something was wrong. I knew that there was something wrong, severely wrong. I knew this when the single tear rolled down his face, and he tried to hide it from me.  
  
Something had happened to Duo all alone last night by himself. Something horrible, and I for one was going to find out what it was.  
  
He looked delicate, and fragile, lying there in his bed all by himself, paler than I had ever seen him before.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up later that evening, to a nightmare that had played itself over and over again in my head, the huge moon and the glistening fangs, of Zechs digging themselves into my flesh. I had dreamt that Heero had seen it all and in all of the horror, he left me there lying on the side of the road, disgusted by what I had become.  
  
I looked up towards my window and jumped, startled. It was open. The curtains fluttering in the breeze. I turned and looked, there he was. He stood there dressed in a white collared shirt left unbuttoned halfway down his chest, he wore tight pants that hugged his hips and showed off just how manly he was.  
  
It was strange that I found him amazingly beautiful in the moonlight, but all thoughts of beauty were gone, as he gave a fanged grin and laughed softly. I was about to open my mouth to scream, when he spoke.  
  
"It would not do to scream, mon cher, for I would kill all that would come in this room."  
  
I closed my mouth then, horror splayed across my face. He chuckled again. "You are so humorous to watch."  
  
That was it, I decided then to get angry, go me, and said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I do not find it funny, I do not find it funny that you stand here and laugh at me, and I do not find it funny that I have no Idea what the hell is going on."  
  
His face changed from one of amusement to one of anger, but the look was gone just as fast as it came.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
I already knew why, but I wanted to know straight from the source, straight from the mouth of the devil.  
  
"I think you know why, " I nodded, I did, I knew exactly.  
  
"Do you know what I have done to you?" I shook my head, how could I possibly know?  
  
"In that case I shall explain it to you. Do you know what a vampire is?" I nodded yet again.  
  
"Good. That is what you are, or at least will be in a few days."  
  
This time I shook my head and, another tear ran down my face. I wanted to deny it, just run and never look back, but deep down in my heart I knew it to be true, and it killed me. No pun intended.  
  
He saw the tears this time, and moved forward to meet me, taking his hands he laid them across my face and wiped my tears away with his fingertips. I looked up at him, and I felt that same petrifying fear that I felt that same night. I remember the feel of his lips upon my neck and, the sharp fangs moving deeper, and deeper into my flesh.  
  
I struggled from his grasp, and he moved with me, faster than I could ever be. He grasped my face again, "You will never escape me."  
  
My eyes widened, even more than they already were, and then I looked into his eyes, and I began to calm down, I could feel myself relax, again I could not let myself fall into those pools. I could not pull away either.  
  
He smiled, this one not sinister, but a strange, calm smile, that made me think that for just one moment, he was human. That is when he brought his lips down upon mine, in a deep smoldering kiss, and amazingly I felt my body respond. I returned his kiss deepening it, his tongue touched my lips and demanded entrance, and I permitted him to explore my mouth.  
  
I did not want this, I told myself, and I love Heero.  
  
That thought brought me back to myself and made me pull away, causing Zechs to become cold and distant once again.  
  
He stood, and walked across the carpet, turned to face me, leaning up against the wall.  
  
" I understand your fear of me, I was afraid to, at first. Yet I learned to use my gift and learn from it, and not let myself be ruled by it. Also forget everything about the movies, books, everything like that, it is all bull shit." He moved closer and sat down on the bed.  
  
" I will give you 3 pieces of advice and 3 only, number one, do not stay out in the sun too long for the next couple of days, but after that is fine. Number two, feed, and do not ask me, you know perfectly well what I mean, and number three, if the others find out, they will kill you."  
  
And with that he moved off the bed and to the window, vaulting himself out through it, with such agility, I found my mouth agape.  
  
With the thoughts that he left me, I drifted off into a fitful slumber, a dream filled sleep, with visions of demons and one of an angel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realization  
  
I woke the next morning, all of the aches and pains gone from my body. I did not find this surprising considering all of the things that I had found out that night. My betrayal of Heero and the betrayal to myself.   
  
I looked out my window out onto the front lawns, finding a lone gardener pruning azalea bushes, of a bright pink color. I want to go outside, I thought, and turned around to go to the bathroom. I walked around the bed; paused and looked down at the floor, muddy footprints, where Zechs had been standing. I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and was blinded by the bright light that came cascading out the doorway.   
  
I shielded my eyes, slowly peering out from under my arm to let myself adjust to the light. I never thought that I could go through so many changes, I mean geeze puberty, and now this? I opened the door fully now, squinting my eyes the whole time due to the agonizing pain. I grabbed my sunglasses off of the counter and put them on, they made things so much better.  
  
I looked up and saw myself, I expected to find a monster, but what I found was something completely different. It was me, a paler me, but still it was me. I laughed out loud at my foolishness, even Zechs the one who made me what I was now, looking back he looked the same as he used to. Though more glorious, it seems.   
  
As I laughed I found two sharp fangs in place of my canines, it made me jump back and I stopped laughing then. I took off the sunglasses, and saw that my light purple eyes had changed to a brilliant violet color that shone in the mirror. Dropping the glasses down on the counter, I walked over to the shower and stepped inside, turning the water on in a nice hot stream, trying to wash everything away.   
  
***  
  
After I was done with my "daily grooming" I placed the black hat on top of my head, and as a final touch put the sunglasses on and pushed them up my nose. Glancing one last time at my reflection in the mirror, I turned and walked out the door.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, in the kitchen I could hear the rest of them sitting down, eating their breakfast of steak and eggs, prepared every morning by the ever so "homey" Quatre. Turning through the doorway, I gave a small wave and a "Good morning!" as four heads turned around to look at me.  
  
Heero sat there with his laptop, a typing away, every so often taking bites of his food, as Wu Fei sat in the corner, silently consuming his breakfast. Trowa on the other hand, was staring straight at me, and after a while his gaze began to make me feel uneasy, that is, until Quarte brought his breakfast.   
  
Standing there watching them all brought back visions of the dream the night before and made me realize that I did not have much time before they found out what I really was. That thought scared me the most, all this time, they were my friends, and they would all suddenly turn on me, for something that was never my choice in the first place. The look on Heero's face, the betrayal in their eyes, as they realized what I had become.   
  
I shook these thoughts away, and accepted a plate of steaming eggs from Quatre. Unable to even be in the same room with them, thinking these thoughts, I walked out. Turning down the other corridor, and went out the back door, kicking the breakfast underneath the porch. Leaving the plate there, I walked down the steps and on to the lawn. Turning the corner around the house and walking towards the road. Getting there I walked down it heading straight for town.   
  
***  
  
Watching Duo walk out the door, all of the other four Gundam pilots turned to each other, quizzical looks on their faces.   
  
"He's up already? This is DUO we are talking about here, knowing him, he would have sat in bed and milked it for weeks." Wu Fei broke the silence.  
  
"Well even if he were going to milk it, his injuries although not apparent, were serious, and he should have died." Trowa added to Wu Fei's comment. "He lost almost all of his blood, no human should have lived through that."  
  
"What are you saying?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What I am saying is, that something is going on here, something, really, really weird."  
  
"Weird is right, he was talking in his sleep last night, and those sunglasses, he never wears them anymore," Quatre added with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What do you mean he was talking in his sleep last night?"   
  
"What I mean Heero, is that he was talking to himself, I think he was delirious or something."   
"What did he say," Trowa, Wu Fei and Heero all said at the same time.   
  
"Well I heard Zechs' name a lot, and I heard Heero's name in there too, when I snuck up to the door, I could hear another voice, so I am not quite so sure that he was alone."  
  
"This morning, he seemed a little uneasy," added Trowa, "He didn't really want to stay that long, and under the glasses I could see him trying to avoid my eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they did look a little funny."  
  
The conversation carried on into much later hours of the morning, each saying what he felt was going on. Until Trowa came to a conclusion of his own.  
  
"Did you notice the bite marks on his neck?"  
  
"Yes, they are quite puzzling, what about them?" Quatre asked, looking around the room, getting quite bored with the conversation.  
  
"Well, I did some reading, and I think I know what is wrong with our dear Duo."  
  
"WHAT?!! What is wrong with him, tell us what you found out," They all chimed in again, faces lit up at the possibility of a solution.  
  
"Well, after I saw the bite marks, I started to think and remembered that I saw something like that in a book before……"  
  
"What sort of book?" Heero asked.  
  
"A book on vampires."  
  
After saying this Trowa got back many stares from his comrades in arms. They all looked at him first, in disbelief, and then in understanding to the possibility that it might be true. All of them except for Heero who kept his face lowered, deep in thought.  
  
Then, Trowa thought he could see a flicker of madness in Heero's eyes, as he raised his head to address them him.  
  
"So what you are saying that Duo, is kyuuketsuki? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
The only thing that Trowa could do was nod.  
  
"Not true, Duo is not undead, never, It's not true I won't believe it." Heero balled his hands into fists, threatening to punch Trowa in the head.   
Backing away, he backed up against the wall, Heero getting closer, and then eventually was in his face. Trowa could see the hurt and pain concealed behind those anger filled eyes. Just when Trowa thought Heero was going to punch a hole right through him, he punched the wall instead. It shattered the wall tile and the sound of crunching bone filled the whole room, causing Quatre to double over clutching his chest.  
  
Heero ran then, down the hall and in a frantic pace, slammed open the front door splintering it on the hinges.   
  
Trowa looked down, tears filling his eyes, and hastily brushed them away as he looked down at his blood soaked shirt. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The end  
  
  
I walked down the road, looking around at the world like it was the first time I had ever seen it before. Everything was different, the trees were different, the ground was different, even the very air around me seemed to shine with a newfound glow.  
  
Walking slowly through the trees, I began to feel better, better about myself, better about the world around me. I started to jog, and eventually I started to run. I ran faster and faster, the trees whirring by me as I ran faster than I had ever run before. Not only one minute later I found myself rounding the bend into town. I stopped.  
  
I stopped, and stepped off of the road, shaking my head in disbelief. I could not believe that I had just run 5 miles in about one minute. Yet, it did not surprise me, not much did in the past few days. I took this into account at being a plus, and moved on walking at a very slow pace into town.  
  
As the day wore on, I found myself growing hungrier and hungrier, yet nothing seemed to look good to me. I turned my nose up at every thing that I saw. Then I saw him. I had to catch myself because I was looking at him as I used to look at a burger before I would take a huge ravenous bite.   
  
Catching myself I drew back and I looked back upon the fateful night on the road where Zechs made me what I was. I remembered the feeling of all of my blood being drained from me and realized what this hunger was. A lust for blood, a hunger for human flesh, that would leave them rotting and stinking in the earth.   
  
Before I had anything else to say about it, I found myself following him, following him down the alleyway. He was dressed in a beige topcoat that went down to the back of his calves, his tie fluttered in the breeze behind him.  
  
He rounded a corner, turning down another alleyway, into a big warehouse type place. Walking through many incomplete hallways, finally coming to a stop where a large man with a briefcase waited for him.  
  
  
***  
  
Running out of the house, Heero slipped on the stairs, catching himself with his wounded hand, leaving a large bloodstain there on the porch. Dripping blood the whole way he finally reached a vehicle. He could hear the other pilots behind him, calling him, trying to beacon him back, back to reality, back to sanity. It was too late he was far too gone.   
  
Jumping into the jeep, he started the engine, slammed on the gas, gunning it around the driveway, onto the five-mile road into town. Driving like a bat out of hell, he finally reached the end of the road, just to see Duo cross a street and walk into a store.  
  
Heero walked around following him for the rest of the day, all the while hiding his injured hand under a jacket, to keep from causing a panic. He watched him come out of food place after food place, eating nothing. After watching this for a while Heero's heart began to fall in despair.  
  
As Duo eyed a man, turned down the alleyway to disappear around a corner, and soon after disappearing into another warehouse. Heero, watching this soon became suspicious, and more suspicious, especially when he saw the man with the briefcase. He pulled out his gun.   
  
He continued to watch as the man in the long coat handed a large wad over to the dark mysterious guy and he handed a roll back. They shook hands, and the other dark guy walked away in the opposite direction, and disappeared out of sight. He saw Duo move forward.  
  
***  
  
  
After the man walked away, I assessed the situation before I stepped out from behind the wall. When I did step out from behind the wall, I was amazed that I did not make a sound. I tried to think about what I was about to do, but I could not think, for even at this distance, I could hear his heartbeat, and it drove me forward. I reached his back, and feeling the air change, he turned around, startled by my sudden presence.  
  
When he turned I looked straight into my eyes, because I knew, I just knew that they would hold him to the spot, just as Zechs had held me where he had wanted me.   
  
I walked closer to him, his heart throbbing in my ears, pulling me towards him, closer and closer. When I got close enough to see the details of his face, I found him to be quite attractive. He had bright green eyes, and a nicely figured nose, lightly brushed by the light blonde hair that hung in his face.  
  
Seeing him up close, I found myself at a dilemma. He had fear and terror written all over his features. Under the almost drug like languor, that spread over his face, I could see the fear and taste it also, and it made me want him more and more. Standing there I found myself hungry, hungrier than I had ever been.   
  
Bending down, grasping his chin in my hands, I thrust his chin upwards, and bit down hard on the jugular vein in his neck. Immediately the warm blood flowed into my mouth, dancing sweetly with my tongue. It intoxicated me, brining me closer and closer to the edge until, I found the blood flow had stopped. I had drained him completely.  
  
***  
  
Heero looking down upon the ghastly scene below him, lowered his gun, as tears began to stream down his face. Falling to the ground, he brushed them away. His eyes did not deceive him, he thought, it's true no matter how much I wish it not to be it's true.  
  
At this he started to walk out towards Duo.  
  
***  
  
The body fell to the ground and I fell with it. I had become drunk on the man's blood, it had been to sweet and I could not stop myself from taking as much as I could. What I did not expect was as the drunken state wore off I looked up to see Heero staring down at me. Tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"Heero…" I said quietly, hoping that it was not real, hoping that I was dreaming it.  
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry," he said as he raised his gun, pointing it straight at my forehead.   
  
Sitting there it felt as if a million knives were stabbing into my heart, and Heero was the one putting them there. Then suddenly I felt relief, as there was no look of hatred where I thought there would be one, just sorrow and pity. I loved him more than I ever had just then in that one moment.   
  
"It's okay Heero," I said. "I'm not afraid anymore, please help me escape the pain."   
  
"Duo…I….I…." Heero stammered, as I watched him pull back at the gun.  
  
A loud "CRACK" penetrated the air around me.  
  
  
  
Is it over? or is it?  
  
::mwahahaha:: 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood Tears  
  
A loud "CRACK" penetrated the air around me.  
  
I blinked, once and then once again. I was alive. Heero had missed, and on purpose.   
  
He looked down at me, hands shaking and lowered his gun. He took his other hand and used it to wipe at the tears that had rolled down his face. In place of the tears there was now a large smudge of blood, and I looked down at his hand to find that it was dripping blood on the ground where a puddle had started to form.  
  
I looked back up at him.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked, unconsciously starting to get up and walk towards him. Before I knew what I was doing, I licked my lips, the sweet smell of fresh blood filling my nostrils.   
  
He took a small step back. A wave of confusion passed over his face, and I realized then that he was afraid, for the first time in Heero Yuy's life he was afraid, afraid of me.   
  
In all of my days of knowing Heero, after all of the battles, the horrifying sights of innocent people dying at his hands, I had never known him to be afraid, and the fact that the cause of his first fear was me, broke me in half.   
  
I turned from him, running quickly in the other direction. Turning down alley after alley, hiding in the shadows lurking in the darkness, where I belonged.   
I finally stopped after a while, and realized that I was not breathing heavily at all. Big surprise. I had stopped in another alleyway; dumpsters sat cockeyed spewing garbage from them, overflowing out onto the ground.  
  
I could hear a steady beat coming from somewhere down the street, probably from some nightclub. I put my head out around the corner and watch as young people filter into a very tacky club called 'la noir'. As I stood there watching them carry along with their mortal lives, I couldn't help but have the feeling of darkness peering, looking at me from around every corner.  
  
Without thinking, I left town walking swiftly through the streets. Heading towards the far end of town that eventually led to "home".   
  
I should leave, I thought, I should just go, and never look back. By this time Heero is probably back there already, telling them what I am. What sort of monster I have become. Going back there probably means my death, but I don't care, Heero hates me. I can't bear to live with that, especially if it means forever.   
  
Looking down at the filth-ridden streets, listening to the sound of my boots hitting the pavement, it is all a wonder to me. I realize that I have never taken the time to just marvel, now, at the new world around me. Here I was a fresh vampire, yet I knew nothing of what I could do.  
  
Reaching the outskirts of town, I threw myself into a run, trees blazing past me. Reaching a bend in the road, I jumped, out over the trees and into the forest. Looking up I could see the moon, huge and lumbering over me; the light it gave off was invigorating. Made me feel alive again. I was jumping and leaping, running over and under tree branches. Leaping from tree to tree.   
  
Coming up close on the house, I jumped back down to the ground again, slowing to walk until I reached the tree line. Looking up at the house, I could see the few lights that were always kept on. I could see a slight blue glare, of Heero typing furiously away at his laptop. Was he not affected by what happened? This thought brought tears to my eyes. A single drop landed on my hand, and looking down at it, I realized that it was blood. I cried blood. No wonder Heero looked afraid of me. Only monsters cry blood.   
  
Taking these thoughts and tossing them aside, I began to walk towards the house, but instead of using the front door, I decided to climb up to my window. Reaching the bottom of wall, right underneath my window. I jumped, reaching the sill, 2 stories above the ground. Grasping onto the small piece of wood, I pushed my window up, pulling myself up at the same time. Just then the wood cracked, and split. I started to fall, but using my hands to hold on, my feet fell back outside, smashing against the side of the house, causing a loud racket.  
  
  
I pulled myself up quickly then, I could hear noises outside my door, an attempted pull on the knob.  
  
"Duo?" It was Heero. I stopped dead in my tracks, attempting to make no sound; I wanted to stay hidden as long as possible. Have a little peace before I had to face their judging eyes. Why would he be here now?   
  
"Duo, I know that you are in there, please open the door," Heero's voice had gone to a harsh command, as if I had done some other annoying baka thing again.  
  
Turning away from the window, I started to walk towards the door, taking my coat off and setting it on the bed. Getting to the door, I grasped the knob, hesitating I opened it. Looking down at the floor, I unlocked the door and stood there waiting for him to open it.   
  
When he did finally open the door, all I could see was the typical yellow sneakers, faded blue jeans, and looking further up I could see that his hand was still dripping blood. Letting out a gasp, I quizzically looked up at his face, and let out another gasp.  
  
I had never seen that look on his face before; it was a strange kind of dreamy look, mixed with a harsh look of pain and sadness. Looking up into his eyes, they seemed to swirl with these emotions, causing ripples of color to dance along with the natural prussian blue.   
  
Just then, he seemed to sway, and his eyes took on a glazed dizzy look as he started to fall, right into my arms. Reaching forward I caught him, just as he was about to hit the ground. He fainted, and I should have realized earlier that the great loss of blood, would eventually be too much, even for the perfect soldier. 


	7. Chapter 7

** This indicates where it should be italic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 : Home Sweet Home?  
  
He fainted, and I should have realized earlier that the great loss of blood, would eventually be too much, even for the perfect soldier.  
  
After he fainted I stood there holding him upright, and reaching down I picked him up, and carried him gently over to my bed. I lay him down here where I had been sleeping just the day before, a mortal man then, and I set his head softly on the pillow.   
  
I touched his hair, brushing it back, out of his face. I looked down at him, and lowered my face to his, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Moving softly I kissed him more and more, realizing how much I really did love him. I reached the spot on his face where he had smeared his blood there, and I licked it from his face. The blood had turned cold and was half-dried, coming off in small flakes.   
  
I remembered then, that his hand was still bleeding and I reached down, and took his hand in mine. I could smell the blood, permeating the air, and it was a thick rich smell.   
  
I wanted his blood, it was the best smelling thing that I had ever smelled in my life. I brought his hand up to my face, and locking my lips around the wound, I began to suck, taking the delicious warmth into me. After sucking the wound dry, I licked it, and immediately it began to close.   
  
I left him there on my bed, and went into the bathroom, grabbing gauze and bandages. Sitting back down beside him, I began to wrap his hand, cleaning and then finally dressing it.   
  
Placing one final kiss on his lips, I picked him up yet again, and opening my door, I carried him down the hall and into his own room, where I lay him down on his own bed, covering him adequately with the covers.   
  
Getting up, I headed toward his door, turning one last time to glimpse at his sleeping form; I left, closing the door behind me. The hallway was pitch dark, it would have been blindness to another person.   
  
Glancing around me, I could hear the faint beating of a human heart. I could hear the low breathing as if someone was watching, and they did not want me to know that they were there. I could smell them, and then suddenly I just knew whom it was.  
  
*Trowa…….*  
  
Then suddenly I could catch faint images, and then finally his thoughts. He was afraid, not of me, but of not knowing what I had become. He knew that I would never hurt him, or anyone under this roof. The problem was, I wasn't sure myself. I knew that I would never do it purposely, but would I always have this sense of complete and utter control?  
  
"Trowa, I know you are there, you can't hide from me." I told him, still sensing the hesitation in him.   
  
"Duo…..I…..I….I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your pity." I sound cruel, I thought. Like a monster, like the monster that I have become.  
  
" You are not a monster, Duo" Trowa said to me. I looked up at him in complete wonder.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's easy, if you know how to do it right." He replied back to me.  
  
This seemed strange to me, and I tried to read his mind again, like I had done before. I started to get Images from him, and then suddenly, it was like someone slammed a book shut, there was nothing.  
  
"I don't want you to read my thoughts ever again, Duo, understand, never."   
  
All I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. I was surprised that with all of the new power I possessed that Trowa, could still block me out, as if I was nothing.   
  
"Duo," I looked back up at him, as he said my name. "The four of us decided that despite of what has happened, that you are still Duo, and you can stay here."  
  
"The four of you?"   
  
"Yes," He stated blankly.  
  
"Then Heero……." I stammered.  
  
"Heero, hasn't said anything yet, we still don't know what he will say, he was a little unstable, even when he told us what had happened in the ware house."  
  
"Oh, was he really angry? How did he hurt himself?"   
  
"He was very angry, with us, for even thinking about it, he punched the wall,"   
  
"Do you want to stay?"  
  
All I could do was shake my head, I couldn't believe it, weren't they afraid? Afraid that in the night I would come to them in their beds, thirsty and deadly? Out of control?  
  
"Well, I have to go tell the others, and I'm tired." With this he left me, turning around and walking down the stairs to the living room. I turned and went back to my room, covered the windows so as no light came in and went straight to the bed.  
  
Kicking off my shoes, I stripped down, right down to my boxers, which even I had to laugh at. Who would ever thought that the god of death would have smiley face boxers? I chuckled again.  
  
As I slipped between the covers, pulling them up to my face, I thought, everything is going to be alright, maybe.  
  
  
`to be continued.  
  
Well? I know that I have not updated in a while, and that I promised an extra long chapter… demo I have had serious writers block lately, and I figured that a shorter chapter is better than no chapter, ne?  
  
R&R onegai!  
  
`satyrnrain 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Memories Faces, so many faces. I see your tears falling down to earth, the heavens in your eyes are crying. I want to hold you, and tell you that everything is fine, but that would be a lie. Everything is different now. I can see myself standing in a black void, alone, thirsting for you, my vision blood red. I can see a wave coming towards me, red, a blood wake rushing towards me. It overwhelms me like the feeling of loving you. I love you, I think to myself, I will always love you. Why can't you love me back? I wake up then, drenched in sweat. I look over at the bedside table, 2:07 it flashes back at me. I am still exhausted, your tears shining again in my eyes. Thinking back on yesterday, the taste of your blood, I remember it. Sweet like nectar, like peaches. Standing up, I plucked the wrinkled clothes from yesterday off of the floor. Slipping into my pants and shirt I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair, and found that it was in perfect order, not a single strand out of place. Shrugging this off, I grabbed my shades slipping them gently onto my face. Looking at myself over and over again in the mirror, still did not get me used to my slightly glowing eyes, or iridescent skin. Turning away from the mirror, I walked out of my bathroom, and opened my window, leaping to the ground. * * * When I finally found my way back to the house, the sky was already darkening. Faint yellows and oranges played with the twilight far off on the horizon. I removed the glasses placing them in my pocket, as I walked towards the front door. I entered the house and it was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the faint whispering of a television somewhere. I started searching for the others, I sent out my thoughts, trying to find them in my mind. Somehow, I could just feel where they were, Trowa was the one watching TV, Quatre asleep upstairs in his bed, Wu Fei was outside in the back, practicing with his katanas no doubt. I searched around for Heero, he was in his room, awake, sitting alone, all by himself. I wanted to see him, and I wanted to see him now. Taking one final look around the living room, I started towards the back of the house, reaching the stairwell, and began to climb the stairs. Reaching the top, I started down the hallway, walking to the end, I was at Heero's door. I could hear the heavy thudding of his heart, still weak from the great loss of blood. Placing my hand upon the door, I opened it with my other. I pushed the door open slightly peeking in, and there was Heero, sitting on the bed, hunched over in thought. Closing the door quietly behind me, I walked up behind him. There was a moment where, when his thoughts rushed into mine, I did not know who he was anymore. All of the death and destruction, all of it there in Heero's mind. I could see again the little girl, and her puppy, dead in the snow. He was living that day over and over again in his mind. Then suddenly his thoughts drifted, he was thinking of me. It was very strange to see yourself in someone else's eyes. It was me, and I was smiling, pulling some prank that I always used to pull. I had to laugh inwardly, I was being an idiot and then suddenly Heero was pulling my braid, telling me not to be such a baka. Then suddenly he was thinking of the one time that I almost kissed him. It was during the war, we were sitting alone together, everyone else was off on a mission of their own. We were planning our own mission together, and then we had one of those awkward moments, that awkward silence two people share, when they can just tell, and in that moment I knew, I just knew that I loved him. It wasn't a logical thing just a sudden feeling, soon turning into a blazing obsession. I wanted to kiss him then, but didn't. I was jerked out of my thoughts, by a low sobbing noise. For the second time in my life, I heard Heero Crying. I probed his mind. He was remembering the other day when he knew, just knew what had happened to me, it tore him apart. He was wishing that this had never happened, that things turned out different. He wished that I could still be me, that I was still Duo, he was mourning me as if I were already dead. I was dead, I had to remember that now, I was dead, but I was still me, or at least I thought so. I looked up, he was staring at me, with a mesmerized look on his face. The tears were running down his face, and he wiped then away with the back of his hand. His bandage had been freshly cleaned, and the smell of fresh blood hung in the air. He had started to cry again, turning away from me, as I read his thoughts again. What he was thinking completely took me by surprise, he was thinking of how it could have been, and I was there. I could see clean sheets, and the fresh smell of morning, as you turned and found the one that you love there next to you. I was that one, laying next to Heero, the one that I love. Heero thought that It could never be. He was wrong, I was going to make sure that these few days did not define the rest of my life. No matter how long it would be. I touched him on the shoulder, causing him to turn towards me, tears falling from his face. I wiped his tears away with my finger tips barely brushing the side of his face. Taking his face in my hands, I moved my face closer to his, and kissed him firmly on the lips. It ignited a sleeping passion in both of us, our tongues mingled, tasting each other. He began to fumble, and I could hear the heavy thudding of his heart as I began to feel his desire. He was taking off my shirt now, his fingertips brushing the small peaks of my nipples, as he pulled the shirt up, off and over my head. We were kissing again, our tongues pressing harder and harder together. Sometime during all of this chaos we had both lost our clothes, and we were naked reveling in the gloriousness of each other. I my ran hands up and down the length of his body, taking in every inch of him, in case I woke up tomorrow and this was all a dream. Moving away from his mouth, I began to trail kisses down his neck, feeling the pulsing of the jugular there. I could smell the fresh blood there right underneath the skin. It wouls be so easy...NO! I can't think like that. I pushed the thoughts away.   
  
Going down his chest, I flicked my tongue out when I reached his nipple, causing Heero to moan slightly. Moving down his body, I finally reached the core of his desire, and seeing it, glorious, in front of me, I took him into my mouth. I roamed over and over the naked shaft, lightly raking my teeth over it, tearing moans of pleasure from my newly acquired lover. I flicked my tongue over the tip of it, moving down on it once again. Sucking lightly on it once more, I decided that it was time for me to do what I had wanted for so long. Pulling away from him, causing Heero to sit up in protest, I moved my finger to my mouth, motioning for quiet. Getting up off of the bed, I moved into the bathroom, digging around for that splendid jar of Vaseline. Finding what I had been searching for, I returned to the bed, and positioned Heero's legs around my hips. Removing the lid, I took the stuff out of the jar, and began to spread it onto my throbbing member, causing shivers to course through my body. Finally taking an amount onto my fingers, I gently eased a finger into the tiny hole. I moved that finger around until I added another, and then finally a third. I moved them around a few more times, stretching and preparing him for what came next. Heero groaned when I removed my fingers, but soon the groan was turned into all out begging as I pressed my penis against him, demanding entrance. I thrust into him then, his warmth shrouding my own, and I sat there letting him adjust, as he started to squirm, and moan even louder. Then I began to gently gyrate in and out very slowly, this was what I had always dreamed about. Soon I began to thrust faster and faster, moaning louder and louder still, until all I couls hear were my very own screams of rapture, until finally in a seemingly blinding explosion of light, we came, together. Heero moaning silently, me screaming his name. ~ to be continued. Well? What do you think? I promised extra long, well you got a long one and another new chapter^^. I had a good Idea. R&R Onegai. ~ hop 


	9. Chapter 9

** This indicates were it should be italic.  
  
Chapter 9 : Sorrowful Bliss  
  
  
It's so warm all around me. I've not been this happy in a long time. I can feel the warmth of Heero's arms wrapped around my waist, and I sigh. This is sheer bliss.  
  
I carefully push his arm to the side, so as not to wake the sleeping angel that lay beside me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I stretch, arching my back like a lazy cat, who just had his fill of warm milk.  
  
Looking over at the clock I realize that it's already nine in the morning. I wince realizing that Heero will probably kick my ass for keeping him up this late in the morning. With that thought in mind I get up, heading for the door. I pause, bending over to scoop my boxers from up off the floor. Adorning these, I pause over the bed, brushing my lips lightly over Heero's forehead in an almost chaste kiss. Feeling my lips on his forehead, he grumbled cutely in his sleep, and with a small smile on his face, he turned over snuggling deeper into the covers.  
  
Smiling softly myself, I walk out into the hall latching the door quietly behind me.  
  
***  
  
His lips pressed lightly to my forehead was what woke me up. Just to humor him I sighed and pressed myself further into the covers. Hearing the door shut, I looked up at the clock. Seeing what time it really was, I probably should have been angry at him for letting me sleep this long. God knows it's his fault for keeping me up that late, and making me this tired. I just couldn't stay angry with him.  
  
Smiling at this I lay back down, lacing my fingers behind my head. I looked up at the ceiling and could make out patterns of faces. Smiling gently to myself, I continued to do so until I could finally feel my eyes start to flutter shut.  
  
Lost in my own thoughts, I was reluctant to hear the tall blonde figure sneak into the room. All thoughts were silenced as a cold hand was abruptly slapped over my mouth. My eyes widened as I looked up, The infamous Milliardo Peacecraft was standing above me with his hand pressed over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was stiffled by his hand.  
  
He brought a single finger up to his mouth in silencing motion.  
  
"Shhhh... My friend, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He grinned down at me.   
  
"It looks like my child has been extremely busy."  
  
I could not believe that the bastard actually caught me off guard. Of courser this was Duo's fault too. Keeping me distracted like that. I could feel that hot wetness of my rage form behind my eyes. I threw his the best glare that I could surmise.  
  
He just laughed.  
  
" He's mine, you know, I will never let him be with any other."  
  
With his other hand he began to trace lines in my flesh, from the bottom of my chin to my collar bone. His nails left little lines of blood that, in all my experience with pain, really didn't hurt at all.   
  
Bending his face down to mine, he kissed me. It was a demanding kiss. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, demanding that I open to him. I didn't, instead I bit down as hard as I could, causing blood to flow into my mouth.  
  
I gagged trying to get the intruding stuff out. He closed his hand over my mouth again, only this time snarling at me. I could see his fangs clearly this time, as if they had been retracted inside, and they only came out at moments of anger or hunger. His eyes flared blue, and for the first time, I began to fear for my life.  
  
" Bastard." He spat.  
  
Yanking my head backwards, he exposed my neck.  
  
I lay there fearing the inevitable.Then his fangs came down and he dug them deep into my flesh. My whole world became of pain. Just pain. I could feel my blood being pulled out of my body, and god it hurt. After only seconds of this agony, my eyes rolled into the back in my head, and the blissful darkness of Unconsciousness took over.  
  
***  
  
I was downstairs, when I heard the noise. It was glass shattering. I immediatly dropped the breakfast tray that I had been preparing with a breath of wind and a very startled Quatre left sitting at the table. I was up the stairs and in Heero's Bedroom in seconds.  
  
I could smell HIM on the air.  
  
There was a small amount of glass on the floor. Then looking outside I noticed the majority of the glass there. Someone had broken out, Why? Taking another not-so-panicked look around the room. I noticed the bed was devoid of life, as before, but in the place of Heero, there was a pool of blood, and a folded piece of Paper. By that time Quatre had called everyone else, and they all stood dumbstruck on the other side of the room.  
  
I mean, not many people could catch Heero Yuy unawares, and then kidnap him at the same time. Only one 'man' could have done this. Walking over to the bed, I stuck my finger into the slightly cool substance, bringing it to my mouth.  
  
It was Heero's blood, and with it I could taste all of his disgust, fear, anger and sadness. Wiping the offending finger off on my shorts, I reached down for the note. Unfolding it, I began to read.  
  
*child;  
  
Be at this location withing two hours of finding this note, or he will come to a very slow painful death.  
If you do not come alone, I will kill him. We wouldn't want anyone else you care about to die, ne?  
  
Eternally,*  
  
The rest of the note had been smudged out by the blood it had been laying in. But a second page had included a small map, showing the location that he had set for our meeting. I handed this page to Trowa.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" I asked him.  
  
He made a small thinking noise and then proceded to study the map intently.   
  
"Yes, I do. It's a small club, on the waterfront. Very exclusive. Very Members Only."  
  
"Hn," I walked over the where my clothes were strewn about the floor, picking them up as I went. Getting quite a few surprised and questioning looks while I did so. Finishing putting my clothes on, I had to lift the covers to the bed to find the tie that held my hair, and then braid it.  
  
While I was braiding my hair, the others were murmering among themselves, trying to surmise what had happened.   
  
"What is going on, Duo?" Quatre finally spoke up.  
  
"Well Quatre, I don't exactly..." I was interupted by Trowa.   
  
"I want to talk to you, alone." He said.  
  
Finishing my braid I flipped it over my shoulder nodding as I motioned WuFei and Quatre out the door. Quatre began to protest, but was silenced by WuFei and shoved out the door.  
  
As the door shut, I turned to Trowa.  
  
"What do you want to discuss."  
  
"My Past."  
  
"I thought that we knew all there was to know about your past, Tro? Or do we?"  
  
"Not, exactly." He replied, and as he did so I could feel his mind opening to me for the first time. I read his thoughts then, as if they were the pages of a book.  
  
His memories were scattered about, and fuzzy, But I could understand them easily enough. I could see him as a young man, his face bloody, covered in cuts and bruises. I could see his parents laying on the floor, dead. The man who was beating him, wasn't really a man at all. He was what I am. The maniacal laughter ringing in Trowa's ears, as the vampire gauged his neck with his teeth, draining him of blood. Tears of pain beaded in the corner of his eyes, just to gather there and stream down his face.  
  
This vision faded, only to be replaced by a new one. Trowa years later, screaming in agony as his arm was twisted painfully behind his back and then the bones gave way with a sickening crack. In all of his pain and fury, he twisted out of it's grasp, pushing him out of the drapery covered window. It landed with a disgusting plop.   
  
I shuddered at this next vision. Trowa standing above the still body, bringing his long knife down in a swift motion, removing it's head. This one fading to the next, I got a glimpse of Trowa and his accepting of Operation Meteor.  
  
Then he stood there taking the name of another, to cover his own sins and to find the one that had taken away his life, so many years ago. He had suspected for some time that someone deep within OZ, was a vampire Trowa, vowing to kill it.  
  
His thoughts faded out of my mind, just as quickly as they had found themselves there. I understood now. I understood why, why I could not 'read' his thoughts that first time that I tried to. I understood the great sadness that was a weight in his heart though none of us could ever figure out what it was. There was only one thing that I could not understand.  
  
"Why, if you hate what I am so much, didn't you kill me?"  
  
"I don't know, I just couldn't. There were times when I was going to, but I realized that before all of this happened you were my friend, and no more a monster than I. A few days could never change that." He replied.  
  
"Trowa... Thanks." With that I went to the window sill, jumping down to the ground, then running as fast as I could. 


End file.
